


Gwen's Date.

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Lucy convinces Gwen to go on a date with her as Ben.





	Gwen's Date.

"Lucy that is crazy." 

Gwen adjusted her hair framed glasses and looked at her slime alien of a cousin. She was currently in her humanoid Lenopan form giving the usual big smile.

"Come on cousin we both know how you really feel about..." Lucy was cut off when Gwen tried to cover her mouth with both of her hands.

"Will you be quiet?" Gwen reported to her annoyed. "Not that I know you're talking about." 

With that Lucy started to morph into their other cousin Ben. "I think you do."

Gwen started to turn pink. "I interested in my cousin, and dating you pretending to be him just sounds weird."

"Get out your feelings for him. We get to have a little fun together and even if not you get dinner."

"I don't like girls." Gwen lied. 

"You like dinner," Lucy responded with a cheeky grin.

"Can't argue with that. But what if people see us?" 

"Ship ship ship." Gwen's pet bounced in the room.

"Just great you have him in on this," Gwen said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay okay fine. When should I be ready?"

"How about 7?" Lucy-Ben responded. "Make sure you wear something nice."

"Okay I guess it's a date then," Gwen responded.

↑↑↓↓←→←→BA

Later that evening Gwen stepped out of her home in a simple but pretty blue dress as well as black go-go boots in the small black purse. She did her hair and makeup but decided not to switch to contacts. She looked around and saw "Ben" who seemed to be wearing black pants and a black shirt and a green jacket. "he" looked nice. Behind her date, Gwn saw Ship was transformed into a fancy sports car.

"Well the two of you look nice, but I thought were going to be flying to wherever you're taking me?" Gwen said.

In response the fake Ben said. "We are but Ship wanted to show off a little before we left."

Gwen was then handed a few flowers "for you my lady." 

Gwen looked at her boutique she saw a mix of yellow lilies and sweet violates. "This is a lesbian boutique!"

"Sorry" fake Ben said with a blush.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Come on you two. I'm hungry."

Fake Ben and opened the passenger door for Gwen before getting in. 

"Hope you are in the mood for French." Fake been said as Ship turned into a spaceship and flew off.


End file.
